WOW! WHAT HAPPENED HERE!
by Banished Thoughts
Summary: Eragon, Arya, Roran, Murtagh and Brom all staying together for the summer! A disaster is in store, especially sience after a fatefull lightning storm jumbled their emotions and personalities!But I think I'm going to drop it so this is the last chapter.
1. Chapter 1: snap

**Title:** WOW! WHAT HAPPENED HERE!

**A/N:** _my first fic so please review._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of these characters or anything else for that matter. Boo-Hoo._

**Summary:** _Eragon is a big headed, simple boy. Murtagh is really depressed, Arya is a germophobiac (obsessed with germs), the two dragons have gone to eat brunch in Joannes(a small restaurant) but it was closed so the had to go to Mac Donald's but Saphira is on a diet so they went to get a takeaway instead, and Brom is briefly mentioned. Well a bit more than brief but still.OH and Roran is a hippie._

(_In a spooky voice_)On a relatively dark and mild evening, four supposed teenagers (_i.e. relevant to Arya_) were giving it their all, in the battle of the wits.

"Well, you think you've bested me but you are terribly wrong."

"Guys, please can we not do this again, it isn't a competition."

"I don't care, I've probably lost anyway. I always loose."

"Well I'm competing and I say I think I've won, I HAVE A …."

"WAIT!! I FORGOT TO WASH MY HANDS!!"

Arya scurried off to wash her hands…..Five minuets later….

"I don't know why we're even playing; it always ends up with an argument. I don't know why it's called "having fun" either, I'm not enjoying myself, as usual." Murtagh was rambling on in his usual depressed way, poor lad.

"As I was saying," Eragon pronounced" I … (very dramatic altogether) HAVE …AAA…"

"WAIT!! I FORGOT TO CLEAN THE SINK!!"

Ten minuets later…..

"There, all clean" She finally relaxed back into their game of cards. Eragon at this stage was very annoyed at being interrupted for the second time, quickly slammed down a seven of hearts card and yelled "SNAP!"

Murtagh let his head flop down onto his arms and began to sob hopelessly. "Erm, little cousin, we were playing poker" Roran leant over to check if Murtagh was o.k.

Eragon's face went blank as his brain processed this new word.

"P-O-K-E-R….OH YEAH!!" he suddenly exclaimed, "Cool." He added another dollop of grease to his scalp and started combing his hair.

Arya had almost buried herself in the back of her sterilised chair. Roran had moved while being only three feet away from her! She could almost **see** the germs moving on his "organic" clothes. EEEWWWWWW!!

Roran was still trying to soothe Murtagh, who from you could hear a faint murmur "…every time we play, every time…"

Brom who was a really, really, really, really old guy "Hey! I'm not that old!" Fine the oldish, narkey guy named Brom, Happy now"Yeah, thanks.", had inconspicuously positioned himself inside his"safe zone" and shuddered at the thought of what he was in store for. "It's going to be a long summer."

**That's it for the moment**** and sorry that it's short but I would love some reviews, I've braced myself!**


	2. Chapter 2 Murtagh's breakdown

A/N: Against the public's interest, I'm going to continue with my quest of humour

**A/N: **Against the public's interest, I'm going to continue with my quest of humour. I do realise that might kill me but fear not, I've armed myself with five Easter eggs and a chocolate bunny. It might also be scary for those around me but I'm going to do it!

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own squat of this stuff.

Now what Brom didn't know, was that one of the dudes up in the sky had fallen asleep and his hand had landed on the button that controlled the seasons. Now these people still ran around with sun dials on their wrists because they had no watches. And they only measure that summer has ended when the days get shorter. So summer was lengthened by about a month so therefore it was indeed going to be a long summer.

But back to the story. Roran had brought Eragon into the kitchen for some tea, namely processed vegetables.

Arya on the other hand decided it was more hygienic to follow Murtagh into his bedroom. (I know what you're thinking, and your sort of right. You see after they were all struck by lightening as afore mentioned, their emotions were jumbled up, so Eragon's feelings for Arya were given to Murtagh. Arya had very small feelings for Murtagh but they were multiplied so she kind of really, really, really, _**really**_ likes him now. Giggle.) _**SOOOOOOoooo, **_Arya followed Murtagh into his room. THE END. Only joking. O.k. I'll behave. She slowly stepped in the room and closed the door behind her. His room was spotless. Not a thing out of place. He was sitting on his bed quietly, staring at the floor. She tip-toed over and sat beside him. "He makes me so frustrated, he's such an idiot," Murtagh looked up into her eyes, "but you, you make it all bearable." He leaned close to her, closer, closer. This was the best moment of his life, nothing could ruin it now….._**KKKKKRRRRAAAASSHHHHH!! **_

"OOOOHHHHMMMYYGGOODDMMMUURRTAGGHHSSTARWWARRSIIISSOONN!!" Eragon had crashed through the door and was shaking Murtagh by the jumper. Murtagh thought that Eragon was about to murder him because he had nabbed his girl. But no… "WAIT! WAIT! I CAN EXPLAIN!" Murtagh was screaming, but Eragon wasn't listening, he was too excited. "What are you yelling about Murtagh? "He shouted back" didn't you hear me? I said Star Wars is on!!" Murtagh's heart almost stopped right there, but not out of fright but out of pure anger. He went rigid and whispered "What." " I said the last Star Wars is on. We get to find out what happens to Han Solo." He was now running around dementedly making light sabre noises. It was too much for poor Murtagh's mind and it went into shut down mode. He collapsed on the floor as his mind reset itself.

Eragon only then saw his unconscious brother on the ground and picked him up and tucked him into bed. He then shushed Arya and both of them crept out of the room. He closed door behind him and whispered, "A bit too much excitement for him." He sneaked off a bit over dramatically.

Arya just shrugged at this and went off to disinfect the light bulbs, again.

**That's it for the moment but I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3 nothing happens

Disclaimer: I don't own these people

**Disclaimer:** I don't own these people.

**A/N:** I'm going to write a parody when I'm finished this.

Murtagh woke up with the worst headache ever. (I'm going to be kind and let him forget what happened in the last chapter) The first thing he thought was, and I quote, "How the FK did I end up like this?" He was situated under the mattress of his bed with his head under the blanket and his feet on the pillow. The second thing he noticed was a strange smell of burning. "Eragon" he growled and tried (the key word being "tried" because Eragon thought that his brother was going to fall out of bed for some reason, and tied his hands and feet to the bed posts) to jump up. This caused the bed to flip over and almost crush him.

Meanwhile Arya had gone down to the river to dump ten vats of Destos into it. "There," she cackled evilly, "No more bacteria, MWWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-HA!!"

Again meanwhile, Eragon was the cause of the burning smell. Last night after he had put Murtagh to bed he had settled down to watch Star Wars. And he did watch most of it but he fell asleep leaning against the T.V. that was still turned on. The smell that Murtagh had noticed was Eragon's face frying. And he of course woke up. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH,"

An hour later…

"HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! MMMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! Ouch." Eragon pulled his face off the screen. A mould of it stuck there. "Well Roran, what are we going to do today?" "I don't know ask the author." DUN-DUN-DUN!!

**Nothing happened in that chapter I know but I don't think it's going anywhere so I think I'll drop it. Anyway I'm going to write a parody. Yo. **


End file.
